1. Field of the invention
This invention relates in general to sealing between tubular members and in particular to remotely operated connectors for sealing mating hubs of pipelines on a subsea floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In offshore oil and gas production, such as in the North Sea, pipelines or flowlines are often laid on the sea floor. For example, satellite fields are connected by the various flowlines to existing production platforms. Often, lines must be connected while subsea. Flexible lines, such as methanol lines, production lines, and water production lines are laid and connected while subsea to corresponding rigid flowlines coming from the production platform. The sea may be too deep for utilizing divers for making the connections.
In the past, tools for making these connections have been bulky and complex because they were required to handle the requirements of pipeline pulling, as well a alignment, connection and sealing. The complexity of the prior art connectors limits the number of connections from a cost or reliability standpoint.
Also, sealing between mating hubs of the flowlines can be a problem because of debris collecting on the faces. There is no easy manner in which a remote operated vehicle can clean the faces prior to sealing.